Fantasies
by Rei Magami
Summary: It was only a game a harmless. So why did Greg’s answer bother Nick so much then? NickGreg, GilCath, WarrickSara, SofiaMia


------------------------------

**Chapter 1** – Revealed

Warrick, Greg, Catherine, Sara, Mia, and Sofia all convened all-round the break room, talking noisily. It was the end of a lengthy Day Shift and virtually all the Graveyards' shift had just arrived a little over an hour ago. Despite the fact that no one made a move to leave, seemingly all a great deal more content to hang about, laugh and chat over coffee and Chinese food.

"It's time for a confession, Cath; who is the co-worker you've had a fantasy about? Day shift or Graveyard shift it doesn't-," Sara said, as she unwittingly toyed with the mug between her palms.

"Yes really, Catherine darling, we are _all_ interested to know your fantasies involving our socially inept _Grissom_," Mia drawled, interjecting. Catherine blushed somewhat and waved off their accusations, protesting, "I have had no such thoughts about Gil, nor anyone on the teams; besides I sure that Sofia is the one that has the _real_ fantasies about him."

Everyone shook his or her heads, continuing to eat. Sofia raised an eyebrow in her direction over her rice bowl, "Actually Catherine, contrary to all the popular rumours that seem to be circulating around, I am _much_ more interested in someone sitting at this table. You're the one with the 'Gil crush' Willows, that much is apparent;" affecting the others with laughter and Catherines' face to go redder, however before she could get a word in Warrick began talking to Sofia.

"Really? Pray tell it must be the ostentatious flirt, otherwise known as, lab rat Greg Sanders. You don't spend nearly the amount of time flirting with any of the others."

"Brown, I hate to break this to you and Sanders but…," Sofia started and then twisted in her chair to look at Greg, before snatching up the last egg roll, "and although you definitely have a stare worthy body under those lab coats, Sanders. I do not create conversation with you to fantasize about it. It's purely professional."

Greg pouted playfully as he downed a sip of his coffee, an evident pink hue to his cheeks at the comment, "Aw damn, and here I thought I was the lab tech that got to score with all the chicks. Tell us then who's the lucky one to get Sofia Curtis's attention?"

"Take a wild guess, Sanders. It's been 4 months now," Sofia declared in a soft voice.

After a moment's consideration, Greg's abrupt shout broke the silence. It startled his colleagues, but the flinches and gawks were offset by the smirk that crept onto Sofia's face; "Damn Curtis, how hot is that? I was right all along about you two!" The rest of the group watched the two converse obliviously as to what Greg had figured out so fast, "Are you being honest?"

"Wha…what on earth, Sanders? Why would you think its 'hot' that Sofia has a relationship with…," Warrick began perplexed; his eyes widened a bit, "You have got to be kidding me. There is no way that…"

"I am dead serious, Brown. Mia here has one helluva an attractive behind. I've considered getting that sexy bod of hers into in the locker rooms with the open wide open. Not just after hours as usual," Sofia finished, shooting Mia a sideways leer at Mia. Warrick, Sara and Catherine just gaped at the two of them. Greg howled with laughter as Mia practically spit out the sip of coffee she had just taken, but instead began coughing.

"Well I guess that explains a lot," Catherine stated vigilantly, nonetheless rather shocked at Sofia's admission, swiftly adding, "Not that there's anything wrong with the two of you being involved, Mia."

"Well, uh thank you…I, that is we… were planning-," stammered a typically well-versed Mia, Sofia patting her back gently to stop her coughing.

"Of course, you both did an excellent job in concealing it; none of us had any evidence as to it. You both feigned even knowing one another. No one here has ever kept any crushes a secret, let alone, a relationship for 4 months," Sara muttered, Warrick nodding his head.

"I beg to differ Sar, I'd figured it out long before Sofia said anything," Greg laughed as he took a fleeting look at Warrick for an instant and said, "I presume that this means you owe me money Warrick, doesn't it? Cough it up!"

"Now why did you have to go and do that? You owe me, Curtis! You were supposed to be fantasying about dating Stokes or Sanders; not actually dating Mia. Although I have to admit, it is rather hot to think about…," Warrick exclaimed, sending Greg a dark look, who was still chuckling nevertheless rapidly agreed with him.

Sofia merely shrugged, an innocent smile inching across her face, "Brown, honey, I neither fantasize nor have any curiosity in dating the opposite sex. They just are not quite as… pleasant as woman is, right Mia sweetie?"

"Uh… yes, yes I believe so, although I do like guys as well; which proves my fantasies about Greg too," Mia said finally, turning pink when Greg winked at her. Mia then leaned into the embrace that Sofia had wrapped her within.

"Hah ha, another victory! That makes it a crisp C-note you owe me now buddy. Mia is a flaming bisexual and Sofia is gay," Greg said grinning devilishly, starting to sing, "Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight," dancing in his seat and snapping his fingers. Warrick growled at him a bit, grudgingly reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet and hand the money over to an obscenely self-righteous Greg.

"Gregory Sanders, stop being so crude! It is not very polite at all to make bets about people; especially about private things like those." Sara grumbled scowling at him; making them all snort with amusement.

"Alright, alright, now let us see here, we've heard Warrick's fantasy about Sara, and Sara's fantasy involving both Warrick and Grissom, also we've heard Mia's about moi. Oh, and Sofia's about Mia! But Cath you still haven't confessed yours yet," Greg announced waggling an accusing finger at Catherine as he pocketed his winnings.

"Well…if I really have to…," Catherine trailed off, the others nodding their heads vigorously.

"Gil and I in the interrogation room with videotape on us," she mumbled inaudibly.

"Sadly, I didn't quite catch that Cath. With who and do what," Mia questioned, tugging her left ear in a mocking manner.,

"I have a fantasy with Gil and me creating a video in the interrogation room," Catherine ground out, fed up with the lot of them, when they themselves were much worse offenders of such things.

Warrick gave a low whistle, grinning, "Well, well Cath, I suppose all of that experience in the exotic dancing department gave you quite an interesting mind-set. However, it would certainly pay off in a situation like that! And you tell us to be professional, while thoughts like those are running though your head, on CSI time none the less."

"Careful what you let slip, Brown. I'm still your boss and superior," Catherine spoke in a low voice.

"Aw, not to worry Cath, I'm sure that Griss thinks your arse is great with all of that pole practice," Greg teased back, gauging her reaction.

"You're right Sanders, I agree. Catherine's tush is quite lovely. I've often told her I would miss it if she ever left," a voice said matter-of-factly as it drifted into the conversation. At that comment, everyone twisted around to see Grissom walking in calmly and head over to the counter for a cup of evening java. There was silence in the room for all of about thirty seconds, then everyone started to laugh, even Catherine smiled a bit, whose face was now beet-red with embarrassment.

"Great, Gil. Thanks a lot," She said roughly.

Grissom just examined her and smiled faintly before responding, "Catherine shouldn't you be picking up Lindsey right now? I gave you permission to leave earlier tonight to do so. Or would you like me to pick her up tonight?"

She sighed and replied bitterly, "No, thank you anyway Gil, changes of plans; turns out that I cannot pick her up until Thursday, stupid bitch." Everyone fell silent; looking at Catherine in sympathy for a minute, recognizing the rude comment was directed at Edie's mother, who was presently attempting to do everything in her power to make Catherine's life difficult since the accident.

"Hey aren't you all supposed to be either at home or starting you shifts? DNA and criminals don't collect and analyse themselves you know," Brass questioned sternly as he graced the room with his presence a few minutes after Grissom arrived, inspecting his watch.

"Nope. We have decided to stay around the break room and analyse our deep-seeded anal-retentive natures with dark fantasies about co-workers over coffee and Chinese food. Moreover, Catherine seemingly needs more therapy than the rest of us. The perps can collect the evidence and arrest themselves," Sofia ,deadpanned. This succeeded in prompting a few snickers throughout the room; the apprehension in the room was finally lifted.

"Do I really want to know," Brass responded pointedly as he filled his cup with milk and coffee.

"Probably not Detective, but not to worry our little therapy session is pretty much over anyway," Mia said while shaking her head at Sofia's remark.

"That's probably true; we should all be getting to work now." Greg said, stretching languidly in his seat attempting to stand up and clear the table, everyone following in suit.

Sara stood up with the rest of them; abruptly stopping she glanced over at Greg, "Hold on a minute here, doesn't anyone else find this a little peculiar?" They all just stared at her saying naught, so she proceeded, "This is Gregory Sanders here people, who just agreed that we _should _get back to work and clean the table? Something's not quite right with this picture here."

There was a pause for a moment, and then Warrick looked at him directly, insisting, "Greg, did you tell us your co-worker fantasy?"

Greg refused to talk for a second; finally, he said, "You know the chief is right…we really should get back to…"

"You're right, Warrick," Catherine said, resting a hand on her hip. "And you go and force me into confessing my fantasy and had the nerve to mock it. You're so not getting off scott-free, Sanders," she finished as she grabbed Greg by the collar of his shirt, dragging him back while effectively blocking the exit to the door.

"Detective, Grissom, my best friends, buddies of mine. Help me out here, did you say that we be getting back to work?" Greg pleaded in hopes that he would not have to say anything now that the tables were turned.

Grissom only raised an eyebrow, stirring his coffee, stating, "Do not look at me, Sanders. You are the one that want to play this game. Not me," Greg turned to Brass for any help, he merely shrugged.

"Hey, sorry. I was told to that this is a therapy session and to mind my own business."

At that moment, Nick Stokes ambled into the break room, deciding that he needed to refill his cup of coffee rather than returning to his desk, twisting an ear to the conversation hoping to discover what the ruckus that he could hear from down the hall was about.

"Gregory James Sanders, Just tell us. We are all not leaving until you do say what it is."

"It's not that difficult, we've all taken our turns."

"Hey not mine, does anyone want to ask me my co-worker fantasy?" Brass inquired eagerly. They gave him a resounding, "No!"

"Yea, sorry Detective but we really don't need to hear about that. It's quite alright," Warrick said, and shuddered at the thought. Brass ignored him and proceeded on, "Well alright, then hear out my fantasy about a whip, handcuffs and Lady Heath-"

"No!" Everyone yelled once more, especially Grissom, making Brass grumble a dejected 'Fine,' to himself.

Every person in the room was convinced that Greg's fantasy was going to include Sara and or Jacqui by some means. They all gathered near him in half circle preventing him from fleeing, keen on knowing why he was so obstinate in covering up his fantasy. Sara, out of the corner of her peripheral vision, observed that Nick was taking his time in stealing a mug of coffee; she was convinced she saw his interest peak at the subject of their conversation.

"We're all adults here, G… well some of us more than others. It's just a random fantasy about a co-worker, not a DNA and crime scene analyse."

"Actually analysing sounds much better to me right now…it's really rather embarrassing to say…" Greg attempted as one last resort. He really did not want everyone knowing what his fantasies were and whom they consisted of. If anyone at the CSI lab found out about his co-worker crush that was conveniently standing only a few feet away, drinking coffee – listening intently his next words, he would be dead, figuratively and literally.

"For the love of God, Sanders, like Warrick said, you're the most ostentatious flirt here. What could possibly be so embarrassing about it?" Sara huffed, frustrated that he was still trying to evade the topic, positive that the fantasy involved her.

"Well it seems like you have to tell us now; you have got us all curious." Grissom said, smirking at Greg's obvious discomfort of the entire situation. "We've never seen you evade a topic so adamantly before, Sanders."

He realized he had to think up something quickly, anything to deter them from figuring him out, so being true to his typical Greg Sanders nature he said the first thing that came to mind. Greg taking a last swig of his Blue Hawaiian, bowing his head slightly as he gave a half-hearted death glare to the floor, he gave in.

"Catherine, Jacqui and I in the lab," he uttered blandly, feeling like a complete _idiot_. Dead silence hung in the air for a matter of a few milliseconds.

"That's it? Are-"

"Big secret, G-"

"And here we thought Sar-"

"Well…that-"

"Gee, how boring-"

They all began at once, but then unexpectedly there was a silencing noise heard. Everyone turned around, looking wildly around the room to discover its origins. Finding a mug on the floor that had shattered effectively under the intense grasp of Nick's fist, as he stood with his shoulders back, hands balled up tightly and a few drops of blood trailing from his hand up his arm; facial expression completely unreadable, although Sara noted his jaw was clenched ever so slightly.

"Nick are you alright-" Grissom started, startled at the scenario.

Nick, wordlessly trying to compose himself for a moment, gave up, and glaring at the lot of them, snarled a, "Just Fine," then stormed out of the room. Greg sighed heavily, causing them all to look at him strangely, as he pushed past them, following Nick's receding shadow down the hallway.

Not even one breathe was dared, everyone unsure of just what had happen there; no one had any idea what to say or do next, glancing around the break room awkwardly.

"We should probably get back to work…" Catherine said lamely.

"Good idea." Each person swiftly tidying up in addition to exiting the tension filled room.

------------------------------

TBC in Chapter 2

Is it any good? Let me know if I should continue or not…

I love reviews and comments. )


End file.
